Henry Wattles
Henry was a vampire from the tomb under Fell's Church. John Gilbert found him shortly after he escaped the tomb, and supplied him with a place to live and blood bags in return for information on the other tomb vampires and their plans after being released, as he was concerned that they would retaliate by attacking townspeople. He was also a former friend of the Petrova doppelgänger, Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova). Early History Henry was one of the vampires imprisoned in the vampire's tomb in 1864. He had escaped in 2010 after and Grams opened it. Season One Damon and learned that John had an apartment in Grove Hill, Virginia, and suspected that perhaps Alaric's ex-wife, Isobel, was living there. Instead, they found Henry. John was Henry's only friend, and he helped Henry adapt to the modern world, which was still new to him. He was fascinated by cars, computers, and Match.com. He was helping John by keeping tabs on the other vampire's from the tomb. He informed Damon and Alaric that the other vampires from the tomb wanted revenge on this town and it's Founders, but he claimed to have no hard feelings about what had happened to him. When John called him, Damon took his phone, which made Henry suspicious. Henry attacked them, but killed him before anyone could get hurt. Powers and Abilities ''These powers grow stronger with age and blood. '' *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Appearances '''Season 1' * Blood Brothers Season 2 * Memory Lane (flashback) Name Henry is of Old German origin, and the meaning is "home ruler". Trivia *He was the first to talk to Katherine about the mysterious attacks in the town, back in 1864. The attacks were blamed on vampires, but it was revealed that it was actually werewolves who were killing humans. *He never discovered the existence of werewolves. *Maybe he was a sacrificial lamb - a character created just to be killed. *He most likely found peace or was sucked into oblivion when The Other Side collapsed. Gallery Screenshot 734.jpg Screenshot_735.jpg Screenshot_737.jpg Screenshot_738.jpg Screenshot_739.jpg Screenshot_740.jpg Screenshot_741.jpg Screenshot 742.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts